Albus Potter en hufflepuff
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Todo el mundo piensa que Albus quedó en slytherin. Pero y si en realidad, su futuro le repara otra casa de Hogwarts ?
1. Chapter 1

La primera reacción fue un ligero silencio general seguido por aplausos agigantados por los hufflepuffs, que estaban muy felices de tenerme allí. En cambio yo divisaba como mi túnica se empezaba a llenar de colores amarillos igual que mi corbata

No salía del shock, tanto que le pedí al sombrero que no me ponga en slytherin, este viene y me pone en la casa de los tejones. Sentí mis mejillas colorearse de un rojo intenso mientras tomó asiento junto a mis demás compañeros, los observo lo mejor que puedo y es entonces cuando veo a alguien con quien podría conversar

—Louis! Eh!

Él no parecía tomarme en cuenta, conversaba enérgicamente con sus amiga de quinto año, que lo observaban enamoradas, pero al menos lo conocía

—¿Albus? Oh santo calzón de Merlin ¿tu aquí?— una risotada salió de su boca, que se curvó en una Graciosa sonrisa—. Pensé que nunca iba a tener compañía

Fue a sentarme con los alumnos de quinto, que muy alegres me dieron la bienvenida. estar con Louis no era tan malo, sólo que este pasaba mucho hablando con las chicas, pero había una en especial que no dejaba de mirarla y eso me di cuenta

—¿Por qué miras mucho a Lucy?

Él se puso rojo de la cabeza a los pies y lo negó rotundamente. Fuimos a la sala común donde nos explicaron muchas cosas. Los siguientes días que pasaron, me bañé en vinagre tantas veces hasta que por fin me pude aprender el ritmo de helga, algo difícil de aprender para mi pero lo hice algo al final. La primera vez que me crucé con James, este me miró mal y yo solo me encogí de hombros y seguí mi camino

Ok, tenía que decirle a papá que estoy en hufflepuff, aunque creo que James ya le contó lo sucedido


	2. Chapter 2

La primera reacción de James fue

— Por lo menos no quedaste en slytherin... ¡¿Pero hufflepuff?!

— Solo lo dijo y ya— me defendí

Un grupo de niñas de griffindor pasaron por nuestro lado, James hizo una sonrisa seductora mientras que yo solo fijé la vista al suelo. Para la sorpresa de ambos, ellas se me acercaron a mi, no a él

—Hola Albus... Se te ve bien tu túnica y corbata con tus ojos verdes

Me quedé perplejo, no supe como responder, por que la niña que me habló, es muy bonita. Ella sonrió antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y decirme adiós en voz baja

—Demonoos Al, si hubiera sabido que entrando en hufflepuff tendría "ese tipo" de popularidad, que obviamente la tengo, me hubiera quedado allí

Nos miramos mutuamente, no parecía tan incomodado como esperaba, pero si algo confundido

—Pues verás... Yo no soy un mujeriego como tu

Él fingió estar ofendió

— Si mamá te escuchara, botarías toda mi reputación de niño santo al desagüe

De un momento a otro apareció Rose con cara de pocos amigos, su cabello pelirrojo lacio caía por sus hombros y en sus ojos color azul podría ver la confusión que sentía. James la mira con asombro y pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros, preguntándole que le pasaba

—El imbécil de Daniels...

—¿Daniels?— preguntamos ambos

Ella puso la vista en el suelo, algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y es entonces cuando apareció un chico de cuarto curso, de hufflepuff, que tenía la cara transfigurada por el temor. Rose no quería ni mirarlo y este se le notaba las ganas que tenía de hablarle

—Pelirroja. No quise...

—No digas nada Daniels, pero olvídate que pasó eso

Desvió la vista hacia otro punto, James la abrazó y con enojo sobre protector dijo

—¡¿Qué cosa pasó ?!

Rose se abrazó a James, ahora me doy cuenta que su cabello y túnica están mojados, su boca algo hinchada y sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder

—¿Acaso él?... Te besó

—No quiero recordarlo

Daniels estaba rojo como un tomate, parecía que fue una equivocación de su parte ese beso

—Fue un accidente... Ella estaba a punto de caerse y me cai encima de ella...


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah Summers con cara de pocos amigos y sin ganas de hacer nuevos amigos, se había ganado un chico molestoso, bromista y con talla de mujeriego innato... Agh

Su primer año y la casa donde el sombrero le había puesto, no era de su agrado prefiera mil veces la tranquilidad de la sala común de ravenclaw que el bullicio de los leones. Y al que mas aborrecía era James Siruis Potter, por sus bromas cada día de la semana que no la dejaban estudiar, por su sonrisa coqueta y arrogante que enamoraba a cualquier chica, y por ultimo y no menos importante, que aunque nunca se hablaban, él siempre parecía un poco interesado en ella

Cada vez que veía sus ojos color marrón divertidos, sentía que él tenía algo entre manos. Cierto viernes por la noche, bajaba por las escalaras en pijama con un libro entre sus brazos, para darle una ultima leída antes de dormir y sin darse la menor cuenta, chocó contra ese chico

—Niña cuidado—murmuró horrorizado

Lo menor que le debía importar, era como el brazo del tal Potter, se fijó fuertemente alrededor de su Abdomen y como este la aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo

Ah, por supuesto. Casi rodaba escalera abajo

El silencio incomodo se terminó cuando por su puesto, Hannah le dio gracias y siguió su camino

—De nada— dijo él ñ

Hizo caso onmiso a esto y prefiero leer el libro

Para Hannah fue algo interesante conocer a Albus, cuando este se sentó en la mesa de griffindor para poder estar cerca de Rose. Lo que no le gustó fue cuando James se sentó a su lado

—Hannah, soy Albus— se presentó el Hufflepuff

James abrió los ojos como platos y escupió medio jugo de calabaza, haciendo que todos pusieran cara de asco y lo riñeran

—¿Tu nombre es Hannah?

—Mucho gusto Albus— se giró y miró directamente a James—. Y si, mi nombre es Hannah... ¿Por qué te causa tanta sorpresa Potter?


End file.
